Heading off to The War
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy dreams of a girl. The next thing she knows, the girl is with her and her siblings,saying she needs them to help her and her friends in a war effort. I stink at summarizes, but its a good story!Set just after The lion,the witch, and the Wardrobe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!

Lucy's POV

Dream

_A girl with long, curly, black hair ran through the woods. She wore a simple white dress. Suddenly, all the trees stopped. She was on a cliff. As I watched, she threw herself over the edge. I covered my mouth with my hands._

_End Dream_

I woke up screaming. "Lucy?" Susan moaned and jumped out of bed. She came to my side. I was still screaming. "She's…dead." I cried. "Who?" I told her my dream. "Come on." Susan said softly. I got out of bed, and followed her into the professor's office. Peter and The professor were leaning over a body. Peter was dripping wet. "She's alive." The professor announced. I stood next to Peter. It was the girl from my dream. Her eyes opened. They were a soft shade of blue.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Megana." She said. Her voice was horse. "What were you thinking, my dear?" The professor asked. "I was thinking that my parents don't care. There too caught up in the war. And they hate me." She said. "Why?" The question flew from my mouth before I could stop it. " They hate me 'cause I'm dating a son of Death." She whispered. The professor's hands flew to his mouth. "My dear, why were you in Narnia? I f you are a child of the sea and the owl, you should be in Long Island." He asked.

"Well, on my grandmother's orders I had to look for the kings and queens on Narnia. When I saw the cliff, it was too tempting. It was an escape." She said softly. Peter looked at me. "I am Queen Lucy, The Valiant." I explained. "I'm King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said. "I am Queen Susan, the Gentle." Susan said. " I am King Edmund, The Just." Edmund said from the doorway. "Amazing. I try to go to my uncle the hard way and I end up finding who I was sent to get." She said. "Do you have a full name or title?" I asked. " I am Megana Sally Jackson, daughter of the defenders of Olympus, and for one, architect of the same, I am the 3rd killer of Medusa, and kidnapper of Menoitios." She said. "Um, if my knowledge is correct, Menoitios was the bondsman of Hades. He was basically in prison." Peter said.

"Well, he got out." Megana said. "Wait. You are a quarter blood, right." Edmund asked, coming to stand next to me. "Yes." She said. "You captured a titan! Holy Mother! That's a huge accomplishment!" Edmund exclaimed. "That's Greek mythology. It doesn't exist." Susan said. "You have satyrs in Narnia, correct? Well, if satyrs can exist in Narnia, how come gods can't?" She asked. " Ok, what do you need?" Susan asked, clearly defeated. "I'll show you." Megana said, getting up. She grabbed a spray bottle and began to spray. She threw a gold coin through the mist. "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Perceus Jackson at the Empire state building." She said. _ She's crazy! _ I thought. Then a Man's face appeared. He was pointing to a map and saying, "Annabeth, our best hope is to try to corner Atlas's forces here." "Father!" Megana said.

**A/N Is it good? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!

_**Previously:**_

"_**Father!" Megana said.**_

"Oh, its you. Well, just bring them." He snarled. "Don't get yourself killed in the process." He added as an afterthought. Megana swiped her hand through the mist. She turned to us. "Ok, cofession time. I'm single. The reason we fight is that one day my dad went to the underworld with my godfather to deliver a message to lord Hades. I took a dip in the river Styx. I tend to take risks. Now he refuses to forgive me for making myself invulnerable." She explained. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"Children, I must tell the truth. Megana is the children of Percy and Annabeth, 2 of my friends. I was 23 when I fought in The Battle for Olympus, and when we heard the victory cries of Nike, **(A/N Nike is the Greek goddess of victory. The shoe was named after it.) **We were saved. Kronos's army scattered, knowing their leader was beaten." The professor said. "Guys, my dad isn't normally like that, even to me. Something happened. Also, don't call me Megana, I like Megan." Megan said. Then a swirling violet thing appeared. "That's our ride." Megan said, stepping into it. We stepped into it too. Megan looked different on the other side of it. She had perfectly tanned skin, green eyes, and messy gold hair. She wore a plain white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Over her t-shirt, she had on Greek chest armor.

**(A/N Sorry for the surper shortness! Please Rivew!) **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!

Lucy's POV:

"Megan!" A girl yelled, running up to us. She had on greek armor, too. Her red-brown hair was in braids, and her black eyes blazed with worry.

"Laura!" Megan exclaimed. She looked surprised.

"Megan, its your basically-aunt. She's injured." Laura gasped. I saw several battle tents set up behind us.

"Ok, Laura, this is Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Susan. You give them a tour, I'll check on Thalia." Megan said, then ran towards the biggest tent.

" Hi, your majesties. I'm Laura." She said.

" Hi, Laura. You can call me Lucy." I said. Laura smiled and nodded, then we started towards the biggest tent. We followed.

"This is the infirmary. It is the largest because these demigod wars tend to be worse than human ones." Laura explained.

We peeked in, and saw rows of beds, and Megan was sitting on the ground next to one. A teen girl with spiky black hair was lying on it, wearing a bloodstained silver shirt. Her lips were moving soundlessly.

"Ok, moving on." Laura said. We followed her to the second.

This is where we make our plans, come on in." Laura invited.

We followed her in. It was larger than its size suggested. In one corner, a huge tank of water sat, with a man in it.

His eyes were open, and he appeared to be breathing. He had black hair and green eyes. He shot out of it, and then calmly walked up to us.

"Hello, your majesties. My name is Perceus Jackson. Call me Percy." He said.

" Hey, Perce!" a satyr said, walking into the tent. He had curly brown hair and was armed with reed pipes.

"Nico wants to know how many you want." He continued.

"Grover tell him 354. That should be good." Percy told Grover, and then Grover left.

"Hi, Percy. I'm King Peter." Peter said, holding his hand out. Percy shook it.

A tiny teen with black hair and multicolored eyes walked in.

" Papa, the enemy is approaching." She said.

"Well, I guess you are going to get our first taste of Demigod battle." Percy said, turning to us. Soon, we hard shouts in an unfamiliar language.

"Signal 1." Percy muttered, drawing a bronze blade. He tossed another two that were laying on a desk to Edmund and Peter.

"This is what kills monsters. Celestial bronze." He explained.

" Queen Susan, look for Jenifer Stoll. She'll get you bronze arrows." He told susan, then ran out into the battle, Edmund and Peter right behind them.

"Percy should know when I'm here." A soft voice said from behind us. A young girl with brown hair and a dirt-streaked face looked at us with grass-green eyes.

She gripped a bow in her right hand. She waved her hand, and a quiver full of arrows appeared in front of Susan.

"Thanks." Susan said, grabbing it. Jennifer nodded, and then stretched out her hands. There was a flash of green light, and soon we heard grunts and cries of shock.

"Sorry. I was just growing poisonous ivy around the enemy's feet." She explained.

"Poison Ivy? The stuff that gives you a rash?" I asked.

"No. Poisonous Ivy. If you touch it, you are instantly killed, or maimed, or injured, or not affected. It all depends on the pureness of your soul." Jennifer said tiredly.

"Ok, Jennifer, can you watch Lucy? I'm going in." Susan asked. Jennifer nodded. I peeked outside.

Monsters of every shape and size were battling with people. I saw a large storm cloud.

I studied it more closely, and discovered it was Percy riding the storm. I saw skeletons fighting the monsters too.

A young man at the edge of the battle was summoning heaps of skeletons out of the ground. He had olive-toned skin and chin-length black hair. He had the crazy eyes of a madman or a genius.

I spotted Peter fighting a snake-woman.

"Dracene." Jennifer whispered. Suddenly, she yelled,

"Hit the deck!" We dropped down, covering our heads. The entire tent shook, and a wet, tiny green ball landed on the desk.

"Greek fire balls." Jennifer said, gingerly picking it up.

"That tiny thing caused the explosion." Jennifer explained.

A woman with curly blonde hair ran into the tent, and smashed the glass door to a cabinet that sat on the ground.

"Its Time." She said, and picked up a knife, coated with dried blood.

"Annabeth, think this over! You haven't used that cursed thing since he died! And we all know of the curse laced upon it in his death. " Jennifer said, her voice quivering.

"I already did! We are losing, and we cannot loose!" She said, her gray eyes full of fire.

She held the knife high, and threw it into the tank.

The blood died the water red, and the second it touched the bottom, a boom went off, and Jennifer screamed. She wasn't the only one. Many screams went off.

Then all was silent.

**(A/N is it good? Please Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!

Susan's POV:

I had an arrow notched at a monsters face when all of the sudden, all the humans but us screamed and collapsed, and the monsters turned to dust.

I spotted Megan running around, having a quick chat with Peter, then to Edmund, and then she came to me.

"There is a prophecy, and I believe it is starting." She said, looking horrified.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"_The queens and kings shall help the heroes, _

_Life and death shall interfere, _

_And four will go on a quest to awaken _

_The heroes from their slumber. _

_The youngest queen the most important,_

_She bears the charms of the hideous fire,_

_That shall help her along the quest,_

_And also understand the past,_

_Now with the charms in her hands,_

_Who will die, she will choose."_

Megan said.

I shivered.

"Creepy." I said. I saw Lucy running towards me.

"Susan, what's going on?" She asked as she threw her arms around me.

"A prophecy." I told her and hugged her back.

Megan sat down next to one of the collapsed girls, and shook her. She made no movement.

"This is starting to remind me of Emily and Derek." She muttered. Then she stood up.

"They all are in a coma." She announced, and then Peter and Edmund came over, looking worried.

"Life and death shall interfere? I've heard being in a coma is somewhere between life and death." Edmund told Megan.

Peter and Edmund glared at me, and I blushed. I had made them listen to a medical lecture

"Megan." A soft voice said, and, right in front of us, Jennifer was appearing.

"Hey, Jen. Anywho, I need 5 people to go on a quest. I'm staying behind to stay with them." Megan said, and I was momentarily shocked, and I asked

"Why?"

"These people are my family. I've already lost too much family to this war. " Megan said, pulling something out of her pocket.

It had a blackened and burnt chain, and two charms hung from it. The first was a skull made of white marble, with two red rubies set as eyes.

The second was a locket, slightly burnt on the outside but otherwise ok.

"Wear this for me. On the quest. Lucy, it will show you past things, and be careful never to wear it into water." Megan said as she handed it to Lucy.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she collapsed.

Lucy's POV:

_I was trapped. I struggled to breathe through the smoke, and it stung my eyes to see. But still, if I closed my eyes Clarisse's and Emily's last moments I would see._

_They spent their moments dying by flame. Blackening. Burning. Screaming._

"_Father!" I screamed, and it hurt so much, I dropped to my knees. I lay like that, curled up, waiting for myself to burn. But I didn't._

_I heard tons of things being thrown out of the way, and a cry of pain.I felt myself being lifted up._

"_No" The same word repeated so many times. I forced my eyes open and saw Percy, except he was younger._

"_Megan? Are you ok, honey?" Annabeth cried when Percy set me on the ground next to her, and kissed her forehead, then ran back into the smoky area._

_I lifted my head groggily, and saw the camp burning. Another man ran out of the fire, this one holding a body._

"_Who is it, Nico?" The blonde asked._

"_Emily and Clarisse's bodies were impossible to get out." Nico responded, lying the body down. _

_I saw Emily had once had dark brown hair and pretty Hispanic features._

_Percy came out, holding a little boy, about 7._

"_No." Nico might have whispered, or he might have been exhaling. Percy set the little boy down by the girl, and I noticed, he was still breathing, but barely._

"_Megan, Dad. Come here." He whispered. We came closer to the little boy. His eyes were a brilliant blue, and his dark black hair like midnight._

_He pressed something into my hand, and when I looked down. I saw it. The necklace. The one Megan had given to me._

_He gave a similar necklace to his father, and then his chest stopped moving. Nico went a shade of pure white._

_I looked away, my eyes stinging with tears for the dead boy. _

_Then I saw something more terrible. A long line of bodies, all of them burnt._

_The fire and war had destroyed my home. What will it do next?_

I screamed, waking up. Susan was looking at me, concerned.

"She's awake!" Susan called, and Peter and Edmund stared at me.

"How did you get singed?" Edmund asked.

The edges of my nightgown were, indeed, singed.

"That is between me and Megan." I said firmly.

"Ok, well what happened?" Peter asked.

"That is between me and Megan." I repeated, just as firm.

"Lucy….." Susan stared, but I cut her off.

"You cannot know!" Megan came up to me, and I excused myself to speak with her.

"Lucy, you just witnessed the fire at Camp Half-Blood from my point of view." She explained.

"It was so scary. How old were you?" I asked.

" I was 6. I was trapped In the Ares cabin, I had been getting my friend out, because I had been with her at the time.

Percy, my father, saved me by moving the heavy boards that blocked my escape with his bare hands." Megan explained.

When we returned to the group, the girl who had warned Percy about the enemies was there.

"I believe only quarter bloods and humans are authorized to stay awake." She said to Peter.

"Then where is Laura? She is quarter blood, after all." Megan asked.

"Don't you know? Laura was outside when the Greek fire bomb went off. She stood too close to where it went off, unknowing. Laura is dead." She said.

"You. Why In the name of Hades do you come back?" Megan screamed at the girl.

"Because." Was her response.

"You betrayed us! You sold me to Atlas, and I barely escaped! Well, there is no escape for you now." Megan hissed, and in a second, she and the girl were fighting too fast for me to see what was going on.

It looked like they were doing some deadly dance involving a dagger and a sword. But the dance stopped short when Megan shoved the girl back, and put the dagger to her throat.

"Any last words?" She asked. The girl asked,

"Would you kill your own sister in cold blood?"

"Yes, if she betrayed me family. If she killed my brother! Now, Bianca Sally Jackson, you will die." Megan growled, and raised the dagger.

Peter grabbed her wrist before she could bring it down.

"No, Megan! This isn't like you. You're not a killer." He said.

"I've killed before, and I can do it again." Megan growled, trying to shake him off.

"It's not in your personality. You would not." Peter said.

"What makes you so sure?" She hissed.

Peter kissed her.

You could literally see her relax a bit. It didn't look like this was their first kiss either.

"Excuse me, but, um, when did this start?" I asked. They separated.

"Late April?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Peter responded.

"Late _April_?" Susan asked.

"Yep." Peter said.

"Now, back to the present." Megan said, and before anyone could react, the dagger was thrown out of her hand while it was coming down.

"You're not going to kill her." Peter said the dagger in his hand.

Bianca threw her arms up and shouted something.

"Oooohhhh, that's bad." Peter said.

Megan screamed, and red spirals ran us her neck, to her face. They were on her arms and legs too. She collapsed, and Peter caught her.

On her forehead, a helm symbol appeared, made by the red.

"No." Peter whispered, his face so tortured that he looked like Nico when Derek died for a second.

"You go, Jennifer. I'm staying." Peter said, his eyes crazy with grief.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She's marked for death." He whispered.

**(A/N Is it good? Please Rivew!)**


End file.
